everafterhighwlasnepostaciefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Laoise O'Gnome
Laoise O'Gnome - Córka Leprechauna, mitycznego skrzata wywodzącego się z mitologii Irlandzkiej. Zdarza się, że niektórzy mają problem wymową je imienia, wobec czego nastolatka pozwala mówić na siebie "Luise". Dziewczyna ma słabość do trunków, oraz gier karcianych. Zna wiele technik manipulacji, i doskonale wie jak osiągnąć maksimum korzyści. Nastolatka interesuje się stepowaniem, grą na skrzypcach. Uwielbia kolekcjonować stare monety, robi to od kilku lat. Osobowość Laoise to na pozór złota osoba, przyjazna, energiczna oraz spontaniczna. Zupełnie inaczej sprawa ma się przy bliższym poznaniu nastolatki. Bywa kapryśna, a co gorsza zielonooką cechuje wielka chętka na cudzą własność. Przy tym, Laoise jest niezwykle przekupna. Prócz słabości do dóbr materialnych, nastolatka ma ogromną słabość do...trunków. Łatwo popada w stan...upojenia alkoholowego, a podczas niego gada głupoty i od rzeczy. O tym, czego świadomie nigdy by nie powiedziała. Dziewczyna ma gadane, jest szczwana i zna wiele technik manipulacyjnych, i kiedy trzeba, nie zawaha się by komuś zwyczajnie się podlizać, by osiągnąć korzyści. Dziewczynę cechuje specyficzne poczucie humoru, i mało kogo śmieszą opowiadane przez nią żarty. Laoise jest uczulona na punkcie swoje osoby - nie daj boże by ktoś rozmawiał o niej za jej plecami,w takich sytuacjach, reaguje emocjonalnie oraz gwałtownie. Dziewczyna nie stroni od ironii, często kpiąc sobie ze wszystkiego i wszystkich. Laoise to osoba, która nie potrafi zachować opinii dla siebie. Uwielbia rozmawiać, dzielić się swoimi doświadczeniami, oraz myślami. Nie należy do cichych osób, i czasem dla czystej zabawy, wszczyna drobne sprzeczki, pomiędzy uczniami. Uwielbia czerpać pełnymi garściami ze swojego życia - nie stroni od imprez. wygląd Laoise jest niską dziewczyną o pulchnej buzi. Jej wściekle rude włosy, naturalnie podkręcone sięgają do ud nastolatki. Dziewczyna ma charakterystycznie wydłużone uszy. Tęczówki Laoise są wściekle zielonej barwy zaś grube brwi - rudej. Cera rudowłosej jest pół beżowego koloru. Nastolatkę cechują także zgrabne nogi oraz smukła sylwetka. Relacje 'Rodzina' Laoise jest córką pary Leprechaun'ów. Jej rodzina od zarania dziejów, prowadzi koczowniczy tryb życia, podróżując wzdłuż i wszerz swojego kraju. Dziewczyna posiada starszego brata, oraz młodszą siostrę - Fionullę. Jej rodzice obecnie posiadają zakład krawiecki, w którym pracują. 'Przyjaciele' Laoise na tą chwilę, nie nawiązała z nikim przyjacielskich relacji. 'Znajomi' Dobrymi znajomymi skrzatki są Ellie Scrooge, z którą często grywa w karty oraz Sonata Dancer. 'Wrogowie' Dziewczyna prowadzi "otwartą wojnę" z córką stracha na wróble, - Scarlet Crow. 'Miłość' Laoise nigdy nie miała swojej drugiej połówki, i obecnie nie jest zakochana. 'Zwierzak' Zwierzęcym przyjacielem nastolatki jest mała ryjówka imieniem Clover (pl. Kończyna). Zdolności Laoise, będąc Leprechaunem, jest niezwykle szybka, przebiegła oraz sprytna. Dziewczyna, jeśli zechce, potrafi zmniejszyć swój rozmiar. Rudowłosa zna się także na magii. Zainteresowania 'Stepowanie' Nastolatka jest świetną tancerką. Szczególnie ceni sobie stepowanie. Można powiedzieć, że ze stepowaniem jak z numizmatami - miłość do tego zajęcia odziedziczyła w genach. 'Numizmaty' Laoise od małego intrygowały waluty a w szczególności stare monety, które zbiera od kilku dobrych lat. Dziewczyna posiada specjalny klaser, do którego zbiera nowe okazy 'Gry karciane' Dziewczyna nie stroni od gier, zwłaszcza tych karcianych. Zwykle, kiedy zakłada się z kimś, gra toczy się właśnie w kartach. Niestety, Laoise często oszukuje, a przeciwnicy rzadko kiedy orientują się, że dziewczyna gra nieczysto 'Gra na skrzypcach' Nastolatka jest doskonałą skrzypaczką, niemal każdą wolną chwilę poświęca na to, by doskonalić się w grze na tym instrumencie. Niezapomniane cytaty Zajęcia *Magiologia. *Czarografia. *Opowiadanie na 101. *Chemioczary. *Koronomatematyka. *Grimmnastyka. *Historia złych zaklęć. Klasyczna Baśń Mitologia Irlandzka - Choć wiele opisujących mitologię irlandzką rękopisów zaginęło, a prawdopodobnie znacznie więcej treści nigdy nie zostało spisanych, istniejących informacji wystarcza, aby wyróżnić cztery odrębne, czasem zachodzące na siebie, cykle: Cykl Mitologiczny, Cykl Ulsterski, Cykl Feniański i Cykl Historyczny. Istnieje też wiele tekstów mitologicznych, które nie należą do żadnego z cykli, jak również spora liczba spisanych opowieści ludowych, które, choć nie są czysto mitologiczne, opowiadają o postaciach z jednego lub kilku spośród tych czterech cykli. Mitologia Irlandzka jest bardzo spójna i blisko spokrewniona z mitologią celtycką. Cykl Mitologiczny jest najgorzej zachowanym ze wszystkich. Najważniejszymi źródłami są: Metrical Dindshenchas (lub Lore of Places, czyli Wiedza o miejscach) oraz Lebor Gabála Érenn (ang. tytuł Book of Invasions, czyli Księga Inwazji). Inne manuskrypty przechowują takie opowieści mitologiczne jak The Dream of Aengus (Sen Aengusa), The Wooing of Etain (Zaloty do Etain) czy historie pierwszej i drugiej bitwy na Mag Tuireadh. Do tego cyklu należy również jedna z największych opowieści irlandzkich – Oidheadh Clainne Lir czyli Tragedia dzieci Lira (ang. tytuł The Tragedy of the Children of Lir). thumb|leftLeprechaun – w mitologii irlandzkiej zamieszkujący Irlandię rodzaj skrzata. Leprechauny są samotnikami, mieszkającymi w odległych miejscach i zajmują się wyrobem butów. Nazwa leprechaun znaczy dosłownie „szewc”. Jego obecność zdradzają czasem rytmiczne uderzenia jego szewskiego młotka, jeżeli akurat pracuje. Z wyglądu, leprechaun przypomina drobnego, włochatego, starego człowieczka, o pomarszczonej twarzy i wzroście przeważnie nieprzekraczającym trzech stóp (ok. 93 cm). Nosi kapelusz, skórzany fartuch roboczy, wełnianą kamizelkę, krótkie spodnie, długie pończochy i buty ze srebrnymi sprzączkami. Zawsze nosi brodę i zwykle pali fajkę. W opisach z czasów bardziej współczesnych naszym, leprechaun nosi szmaragdowozielony anglez, który jest nieodłącznym elementem jego bardzo kolorowego stroju – źródłem tego jest jednakże jego obraz na płatkach śniadaniowych Lucky Charms, a nie przekazy tradycyjne. Ma zawsze przy sobie dwie sakiewki: jedna zawiera srebrną, a druga złotą monetę. Srebrna moneta służy Leprechaunowi do płacenia za wszelkie potrzebne mu dobra; dzięki swej magicznej mocy zawsze znika z kieszeni sprzedającego i powraca do pierwotnego właściciela. Złota moneta służy mu za łapówkę dla każdego, który go schwyta; po zamianie właściciela zamienia się błyskawicznie w popiół lub w suche liście. Leprechauny znają miejsca, w których zakopane są skarby, jakimi często są gliniane naczynia wypełnione złotem. Jeżeli jeden z nich zostanie złapany to zdradzi to miejsce, ale kosztowności nie odda łatwo, skąd wzięło się powiedzenie, że skarb leprechauna leży „po drugiej stronie tęczy” (czyli jest nie do zdobycia). Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? thumb|left|136pxRoyalso-Rebels - Laoise, jako część mitologii, a nie baśni czy opowiadania, uważa że nie dotyczy jej ten cały konflikt Royals VS Rebels, i opowiedziała się po "Neutralnej" stronie. Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Naszyjniku, z wizerunkiem czterolistnych kończyn. *Wściekle rudych włosach. *Czarnych lakierkach oraz pończochach. Ciekawostki *W dniu urodzin postaci, obchodzone jest Irlandzkie święto narodowe - "Dzień Św. Patryka". *Jej imię jest pochodzenia Irlandzkiego, zaś nazwisko po przetłumaczeniu z tego języka oznacza "Skrzat". Galeria Laoise ID.jpg Laosie symbol.jpg|Czterolistna koniczynka otoczona złotymi monetami - symbol Laoise Laoise projekt na MSP.png|Projekt postaci w grze "Moviestarplanet" Laoise FC szkic.jpg Laoise new ID.jpg Stroje Happy Birthday Laoise! by Rochi.jpg|Urodzinowy art 2018 Laoise strój.jpg Meta timeline *'Marzec 2018' - Wnioski Rochi mouscedes o zastrzeżenie znaków dla Laoise O'Gnome. *'Marzec 2018' - Ujawnione zostają wygląd oraz bio dziewczyny. Rochi zastrzega grafikę związaną z Laoise oraz tekst swojego autorstwa. *'22. Kwiecień 2018' - Laoise zostaje opublikowana jako strona na wiki. Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Mitologia Kategoria:Uczniowie Ever After High Kategoria:Roybel Kategoria:Wymyślone Postacie Kategoria:Rochi'Octavija